The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing a snap ring which detects whether the snap ring has expanded radially outwardly into a snap ring groove.
Many components, particularly vehicle components, include snap rings mounted within an annular groove on an inner surface of the component. The snap rings secure an inner subcomponent within an outer subcomponent. Typically, an outer subcomponents generally has a generally cylindrical inner surface. An annular snap ring groove is formed on the inner surface of the outer subcomponent. An inner subcomponent is inserted in the outer and the snap ring moves into the groove to secure the two. This process is often used to secure to clutch components.
Generally, a machine for installing the snap ring includes a press which moves the snap ring axially into the outer subcomponent. The press typically includes an inwardly tapered surface which compresses the snap ring radially inwardly as the snap ring is inserted into the component. The snap ring is moved to be aligned with the groove and is then released. The snap ring should expand radially outwardly into the snap ring groove.
Known machines have been provided with a sensor for determining whether the snap ring has been inserted sufficiently axially into the vehicle component such that the snap ring should be aligned with the annular groove. Although aligned with the snap ring groove, the snap ring will sometime fail to expand radially outwardly into the snap ring groove, resulting in a defective product. The known machine does not insure that the snap ring is properly expanded radially outwardly into the snap ring groove.